


Like The Ocean

by awkwardgturtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, victuri if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardgturtle/pseuds/awkwardgturtle
Summary: "Victor had always said that the beach was calming, like each lick of the waves up the shore washed away more of his worries. It's a load of shit, Yuri thinks as he stands overlooking the ocean. There's nothing symbolic about it. It's home for Victor, pure and simple, whether it was in St. Petersburg or Hasetsu. What was the use in forcing meaning onto something so pointless?"
Otabek finds Yuri in Barcelona before they both go home.





	

Victor had always said that the beach was calming, like each lick of the waves up the shore washed away more of his worries. It's a load of shit, Yuri thinks as he stands overlooking the ocean. There's nothing symbolic about it. It's home for Victor, pure and simple, whether it was in St. Petersburg or Hasetsu. What was the use in forcing meaning onto something so pointless? 

Still, here he is, watching the waves as if they will calm him. His fingers clang irritably on the rail he's leaning against. He should be happy, shouldn't he? Soon, he would be off to Russia again, leaving Barcelona with a gold medal and Victor in tow. It's what he wanted, wasn't it? To show everyone that he could win, and for Victor to stop messing around with that katsudon and just come home already? 

Except Victor isn't going to stop messing around. He’s bringing the damn piglet with him, making noises about keeping his promise to coach him and marry him when he wins gold. Idiot. If he and Victor are both skating, then that katsudon has no hope of ever seeing a gold medal. Although his free skate…

“Yuri.”

He's jolted out of his stewing by a voice that's somehow become familiar over the past few days. He's surprised Otabek was able to find him, let alone get so close without him noticing. He joins Yuri leaning on the rail, silent but deliberate in every move he makes. His presence is calming in every way the ocean isn't.

“What are you doing here?” He hadn't expected to see much more of the other skater before they both flew home to their respective countries.

Otabek isn't looking at him, instead staring stoically over the ocean. “I was looking for you.”

The answer is blunt, with no hesitation, and it takes Yuri aback. “Why?”

Otabek is silent for a moment before he speaks again. “I never congratulated you on winning gold.”  His eyes turn to Yuri finally. “Congratulations.”

It's a change of subject, not an explanation, but he lets it slide for now. “Yeah, thanks,” he replies, then scowls. “It's garbage that JJ won bronze over you. You’re so much better than him. How could he screw up so bad and still win?” 

His irritation threatens to bubble up again, but a smile is just barely visible on Otabek’s lips, and just like that, it's gone again.

“Next time, I will win.” He turns his eyes back toward the shore.

“It won't be easy with Victor coming back,” Yuri sighs. “For either of us.”

Otabek lifts a hand dismissively. “You broke his record. You can win against him.”

“You really think that?” he asks, incredulous and hopeful all at once.

Otabek makes an affirming noise. “If Viktor Nikiforov skated in this year's Grand Prix Final, the gold would have gone to Yuri Plisetsky.” He turns his head slightly to show his faint smile again. “And there would have been no room on the podium for JJ.”

Yuri wants to smile at that, but he can only stare at Otabek in disbelief. Nothing but unerring confidence shows on his face. After a long moment, he finally manages to smile back. “I think I can agree with that.” He looks out toward the water. “If Victor thinks he’s going to take Nationals just by showing up, he's got another thing coming.”

Otabek makes a noise of agreement, and they stand in companionable silence as the gulls cry over them. Yuri can still feel Otabek’s eyes on him, but they're not oppressive or intrusive. They're steady and kind, two things that he's not sure he's ever felt at the same time before.

“Otabek,” he says after a minute or so, “why did you really come looking for me?”

It's silent for a few beats until Yuri has to look back toward him to read his expression. It's neutral and tells him less than the silence.

“I wanted to see you before I go home to Almaty.” The answer is straightforward, but still manages to take Yuri by surprise. “It will be a long time before we can see each other again. I wanted to say goodbye.”

He blinks at Otabek for a moment before allowing another tiny smile. “It won't be that long.” He turns more toward Otabek, offering his hand for a shake. “We'll see each other at World's, right?”

Another second or so passes until Otabek smiles in a way that's softer than he expects. He reaches out with the wrong hand, threading their fingers together instead of shaking it. “Right.”

And just like that, he's staring over the ocean again, like he doesn't notice the red flooding into Yuri’s face. Yuri's mind rushes, but he doesn't protest or pull away like he might for anyone else. Instead he just feels... 

Steady and calm.

The silence says more than anything else can, so they enjoy their last moments together just like that, hands joined. His eyes find the waves again, which lap at the shore, and suddenly he understands what Victor finds so soothing about the beach. He found it right next to him, holding his hand.

He closes his eyes and listens to the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a secret santa on the YOI discord serve I'm in. Merry late Christmas!


End file.
